Blood sins
by VaneCaos
Summary: Tied by blood, sins, hate and love; bounded together since time immemorial. Can we continue to ignore each other and go on living or do you dare to share your secrets with me before my family’s tomb? And more importantly, will you accept the truth?


_**A.N.: **__This long one-shot is, actually, the translation of one chapter of my original Spanish fic "Rosa de Sangre" ("Rose of Blood"). The one in which Kaname and Zero, after an "explosive" re-encounter, agree to meet and sort things out, and ended talking about the hunter's origins, Kuran's ancestor and the forging of the original anti-vampiric weapons. After a few conversations with __**somewhere-there**__, __**YenGirl**__ and__** Sagakure**__, I thought I could adapt it to an English one-shot. _

_Please, keep in mind that, although I have tried to write a new and believable background for this unusual meeting (placing it after chapter 50 of the manga), it was not originally that way. The boys only reached this point, wanting to talk instead of killing each other, after a long process of 24 chapters in my fic. So, if their communicative mood surprises you a bit (and Yuuki's agreement to let them talk alone), then that's why. I just wanted to contribute a bit to the fandom with another theory about these issues of Kaname's ancient past, giving the fact that I'm always reading in English but never posting in this language XD!_

_I want to say a big **THANK YOU** *gold and sparkling letters* to __**YenGirl**__. If you can understand this one-shot, it's only thanks to her hard work in beta-reading it. *places flowers at her feet and a holiness aura around her head 'coz, girl, you're worth of heaven after this* I would love to know what do you think about this!! You can review in English, I swear I'll try to answer you in the same language :p_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Damnit, no, Vampire Knight and its characters belongs to Matsuri Hino, not to me. _

**Blood Sins**

The mourning angels stood against the darkening sky like stony guardians of the dead's eternal sleep. They watched with empty eyes the equally silent and motionless figure that gazed at a tombstone. The few bright stars that a heavenly hand seemed to have spread across the eastern sky found their bright glow reflected in the moonlight-colored hair of the boy. The same violet shade of encroaching dusk tinged the nearly closed eyes. His pale hand affectionately caressed the names engraved in the cold stone before resting in the hardened snow that wrapped the grave in a cloak of eternal silence.

_Kiryu ... _

So many deaths... Was it possible to put an end to the war that lasted in the shadows for several millennia? Probably not, not while a single creature that fed on human blood remained on earth. But could it at least be lead towards a more or less civilized watch of one side over the other, where violence would only be used as a last resort to control individuals who didn't conform to the law? Something like a police surveillance with a controlled use of force against some offenders instead of a covert paramilitary war without the benefit of any convention?

_Fuck, you're going to end up thinking like Cross..._

Zero snorted softly, trying to stifle the little voice in his head that was speaking louder each day -_ and would that be so terrible? _- He frowned with his eyes fixed on the clean white snow over the tomb of his family. The tombstone was not even covered with dirty vegetation, having been cleaned not too long ago… _when you buried your twin_. Zero clenched his fists, straightening up without once lifting his gaze off the tombstone.

Ichiru. Just thinking of his name caused Zero unbearable pain. Venturing beyond that – like pondering the fact that he had _devoured_ his twin brother to the point of actually causing his _death_ - was guaranteed to have him throwing up while lying tightly curled on the ground. Zero knew that his brother's death was not Kuran's fault, not directly. Ichiru had chosen his destiny in joining Shizuka, in even drinking her blood. He had also sold his soul to the Council in order to get closer to Rido and killing him to avenge Shizuka, either by his own hand or by delivering the pureblood to Kaname. But it was right there that Kuran had failed. Because, apparently, the almighty leader of the Moon Dorm _couldn't_ kill Rido. _Go figure__. Like I'm going to believe that_.

So Ichiru had died because Kuran had not managed to do his part. After that failure, a mortally wounded Ichiru had believed that the best way to achieve his goal was to push Zero to devour him in order to obtain enough power to take down Rido in his place.

_See? I'm still capable of blaming Kuran for something. What a consolation._

It should have been, but the truth was that even Zero himself could perceive the false relief hiding behind those words. There had to be some truth, however strange it was, about Kuran not being able to kill Rido, because he would never have chosen to use Zero –hence, creating a powerful enemy- to protect Yuuki against that fanatic. He would have protected her himself.

What had prevented Kaname from killing Rido? Why did he say that he was not Yuuki's brother but she insisted that he was? What had Zero seen when he had drunk from the pureblood? Why was Kaname able to impose his will over Bloody Rose when Zero, its wielder, could not? Did Kaname really believe that vampires and humans could coexist? Did he truly respect Yuuki's free will or was he merely taking advantage of her feelings of gratitude and family lost to obtain a love that was not real?

_Too many questions ..._

Well, it was time Zero started getting answers to those questions, even if he had to endure a conversation with that damned conceited pureblood to get them, despite not being in the best of mental conditions right now. Zero knew he was a fool for accepting Cross' plea to finally meet Kaname, to give explanations and understandings a chance, instead of keeping alive their silent and distant hate. But why the hell had Zero accepted? Was it because he wanted to get even with the arrogant pureblood leech, to throw in his face all the resentment and the pain he had been accumulating for over a year? The idea was desirable, but childish, specially since he had promised to the Chairman that he would not attack Kuran… unless the pureblood did it first.

_Here we have Kiryu, the damned champion of fair causes…_

The tall boy raked a hand through his silver hair. He was fooling himself, making up excuses. The only true reason he had agreed to this meeting was that he was tired. No, try exhausted, both mentally and physically speaking. Exhausted from denying his own nature, from keeping alive the false flame of hate towards Yuuki, from the pain of his own miserable life. Zero realised that he craved mental peace. He _needed_ answers if he was to take up the reins of his future life, now that it finally seemed that he would have a long one. He needed to solve all the "whys" from the past to built a solid future for himself.

Zero rubbed his eyes, feeling the weariness that seeped deep into his very bones. Since he had agreed to this meeting the past week, he had slept only a few hours, none of them the past night. It was Saturday evening, and it was again _that_ dreadful date with the calendar. The one that came by each year without fail. Five years now since the night of his parents' murder.

_Congratulations, little orphan._

Cross had known that Zero would never change his plans for tonight, that he would never leave his parents alone –and, now, his twin- on the anniversary of their deaths. It was surprising though, that Kuran had agreed to meet him here, at the graveyard. Why? The pureblood had won the game; he had gotten rid of the menace that had haunted him for years, he had won Yuuki and taken her with him. Why would he, the supreme king of vampires, lower himself to meet his former rival in a place that was personal to the hunter rather than to himself? As always, Zero couldn't understand Kuran. Was it because the pureblood wanted to take advantage of his grief to break him down, mentally if not physically?

_Yeah, well. I'm not going to give you such pleasure._

Despite his weariness, Zero's hunter senses tingled in alarm with just a few seconds' delay after sensing the powerful presence of not one, but _two_ purebloods getting closer. Zero's frown deepened and his anger flared up.

_You brought Yuuki, traitor. Hadn't we agreed that it was only to be the two of us?_ _That was one of the conditions we agreed on – to meet without Yuuki. Two men who are in love with the same girl cannot possibly talk coherently with said girl staring at them_...

Zero squeezed his eyes shut until they hurt. One year… one year without her brilliant, soothing presence. One year without her loving smile and her caring hands. One year without tasting her sweet blood. And one year since _he_ had turned her a… monster? Like himself.

_Kuran, you son of a bitch. You have brought her here to test my will. Were you hoping that I would lose reason and attack you? That would give you the perfect excuse for killing me without__ breaking your promise to Cross, wouldn't it?_

Zero stood without turning around at the sound of the gates to the cemetery opening with a soft creak, followed by light footsteps on the frozen gravel. He didn't turn around either when he noticed the two huge presences behind him; there was no need, his keen senses allowed him to locate every move. After a while, Kuran's soft voice broke the silence.

"Good evening, Kiryu."

_So polite, the bastard._

"You brought Yuuki. It was supposed to be you and me. Alone. You have broken the deal."

Zero felt rather than heard Yuuki gesturing, probably with her arm, then her voice sounded like the gentle wind, squeezing his heart and blessing it at the same time.

"Kaname didn't bring me, I insisted on coming," she specified softly. "I know you two wanted to talk alone, but I will not move from here until both of you promise me that you will not kill each other. At least, show some respect for this place if you can't show it to one another… please," she pleaded and her voice quivered.

Zero turned at last to encounter their gazes.

_How could I __have been so blind in the past not to realize how alike they are? _

They both seemed like dark angels, beautiful, ethereal and perfect. The ex-human did his best to avoid Yuuki's gaze, focusing on Kaname instead. The two men looked at each other directly, measuring how much they could promise her.

"I have already told Yuuki that I wouldn't have taken the trouble of coming here just to kill you, unless I have to defend myself," Kaname said at last.

_I have some honour, even though you don't believe it._

Zero shrugged before sweeping his gaze over the rows of dark headstones.

_Don't look at her. Don't. Look. At. Her._

"Although spilling pure vampire blood over the grave of my family would be a nice tribute to them, I have no intention of killing Kuran unless he threatens me," he finally capitulated.

_And this seals Zero Kiryu as the greatest asshole on earth…_

Yuuki sighed and nodded as she suppressed a shiver. Zero collected all his willpower and turned a bit. He saw out of the corner of his eye how she squeezed Kaname's hand in farewell and then her deep brown eyes shifted to him.

_I've missed you. I need you in my life again. I need to talk again with you. Please, don't blame me for what I am, please forgive me, please, please, please…_

Yuuki didn't say a word, but her eyes spoke volumes. Her small hands gripped her coat's sides, trying to keep her composure and not fall on her knees crying like the child she didn't want to be anymore. Kaname had asked her to let them talk alone, to trust his control. And she would, but it _hurt_. It hurt having Zero a mere three steps away from her after one year, to finally see him in the flesh and not the ghostly memory that had haunted her dreams for so many days.

She glanced at both men for a moment, reluctant to leave them alone. Then she inhaled deeply, turned on her heel and started to walk down the path, face downcast. When her small figure finally disappeared behind the statue of a winged child crying on a marble tomb, Zero turned towards Kaname, who was still following Yuuki's figure with his eyes.

"Are you going to have her wait at the cemetery's gates while we speak?" Zero asked dryly.

Kaname dragged his serious eyes to him. "No. We have booked a hotel room, she will wait for me there. I hope she can get some sleep - she has not rested properly since yesterday," he said quietly.

_Hoping to see you again and fearing this would end in ashes._

The two vampires held each other's gazes for a moment, angry to see a glimpse of the knight in shining armour that every man carries within him. Zero exhaled and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, giving a kick to a piece of frozen earth in front of him.

Kaname crossed his arms and rested against the iced trunk of an oak tree. Was this really a good idea? No doubt, he had seen the truth in Cross' words. The three of them were too entwined and too connected to live peacefully, pretending the other didn't exist. Yuuki wasn't the only piece linking them together; their own actions did too, in how they had used one another in the past. Kaname had used Zero to protect Yuuki; Zero had used Kaname to retain his sanity. A sin that had its roots in the past, so many ages ago. The pureblood was tired of having to include Zero in his list of enemies, as one more shadow lurking in the darkness to kill him and Yuuki, when the stubborn boy could be a powerful ally of sorts.

And Kaname was so sick of the weight of the hatred in his heart. He had only understood this, thanks to Yuuki. The hatred, the fear, the loneliness…all those dark feelings were burdens in his soul that prevented him from achieving true peace of mind. Kaname knew he would never be the cheerful and smiling type of person, but he craved to be free of the cold darkness that had gripped his heart for so many years. He yearned to offer Yuuki a future with a worthy man by her side, not with a somber ghost. And Zero or better said, achieving Zero's understanding and acceptance, was one of the steps towards making that future a reality, not only for Yuuki's sake, but for the pureblood's own peace of mind.

If he had to bear the ex-human's annoying presence for an evening, then so be it. It seemed a small enough prize to pay...

The silence between them was now so complete that they could hear a bird fluttering its wings in a nearby tree. What should they say? Who should break the silence? Did any of them expect the other to apologize? There were far too many questions between them, mostly painful, that could break the fragile cease-fire if they were wrongly asked, and nobody wanted to appear the weakest or the one most in need of answers by asking the first question. At last, Zero looked up to speak in a defiant tone, hiding his discomfort.

"Well, Kuran. You've played the master of puppets for a long time. Start talking."

Kaname bowed his head and his long hair brushed the front of his shoulders.

_You are as uncomfortable as I am in this, Kiryu. The only difference is that you have less experience __in concealing it_.

The pureblood chose diplomacy.

"If you want to understand things, then you need to discuss them in order. Why don't you start by asking? Perhaps it will help us to put together a coherent story."

Zero frowned even more, musing whether it was one of the vampire's usual delaying tactics to avoid giving direct answers. But if so, it did not make sense that Kaname had taken the trouble to travel so far, didn't it?

_Let's put it to the test, let's begin with the least painful questions. _

"OK. What's happening in your world, Kuran? Who's ruling? Why doesn't the board of Academy directors trust you? Why is Takuma going to lead the Ichijo's group but Cross and Yagari don't trust him, either? Why do you have hidden Yuuki for so long? Who do you fear?"

"That's a lot of questions," the pureblood retorted with a sudden, mischievous smile.

"Show me that your brain can process them all," Zero countered, and then bit his tongue.

_Get a grip_...

Kaname unfolded his arms to rest his hands against the icy trunk behind him, on both sides of his body, and began tapping the bark with his long fingers.

"Very well. Show me that your brain can process the implications of the answers," he said, his voice soft as silk. "You know well who killed the former Council of Elders. All of them," he clarified nonchalantly. "Some families linked to the former regime are dissatisfied with my actions. And there's a pureblood who envies my current position of power."

_Better to ignore her personal reasons_.

"She's called Sara Shirabuki. She and those families who are, let's say, more pro Council, would try to kill me or to kill Yuuki. And I supposed that the board of directors know something about all this and want to keep their distance from me until they see how the things evolve."

_So he really wants to explain his reasons. What a surprise_.

Zero pursed his lips, digesting both the information and Kuran's attitude.

"If there are other purebloods in the world, then why are you in a position of power? What makes you different?" he mumbled.

Kaname scratched the bark lightly, his expression thoughtful. So Kiryu knew very little.

"We the Kurans were the vampire kings for a long time. The others tend to see a crown still floating over our heads."

The childishly surprised expression on Zero's face was so expressive that Kaname couldn't help an almost inaudible chuckle.

"K-kings? Like… on a throne?"

_Yuuki's a princess_?

Now Kaname smiled while he glanced around. Ah, great. An iron bench. This conversation was going to be a long one and Kaname answered Zero while seating himself gracefully on the bench.

"In ancient times there was a throne, yes." He crossed his legs, lifting up his coat collar to protect himself from the wind. "Amongst the purebloods, the Kuran are the closest to... the original vampire. And we have long held the throne. That makes the other families look to us in the first place when it comes to leading the night world now that the Council... doesn't exist anymore. And that makes that other purebloods with aspirations, like Sara, want to put us out of the way, at least politically speaking. You follow me?"

Zero glared icily at him, more interested in the story, for once, than in putting that asshole in his place. The hunter approached the bench without sitting on it, walking thoughtfully on the gravel.

"What about Ichijo?"

Kaname clenched his jaw, trying to conceal his pain.

"Takuma is under Sara's control. He's her puppet."

"Oh, I can see the purebloods' tendency to use other people to do their jobs is a general one," retorted Zero instantly. "What's the matter? Are you afraid of not being able to wash the blood from your hands, then?"

Kaname's aura waved dangerously for a moment, then receded, but the look in his eyes remained dangerous.

"I don't think that the deceased members of the Council of Elders would share your statement," he reminded the other vampire coolly. "It's something you should be grateful for, because they would have come after Rido, and I don't think that even you could have stopped them all. But, for now, you're the one doing all the questions. Let's change roles."

And here, Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Are you stabilized now that you're filled with so much pure blood?"

Something seemed to wave around Zero too, like a lightning bolt, and Kaname noted that mentally.

_Your aura seems almost that of a pureblood, Kiryu, have__n't you noticed?_

Then the ex-human seemed to regain control of himself like how the pureblood had done moments before.

"I see that the magic word "please" does not appear in your vocabulary, Kuran," Zero frowned and then the tip of his shoe played with the gravel again. "Yes, I am. At least, for now. Why? Did you want to know if you can still allow me to live?"

Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's up to you. I only wanted to know if Cross' hopes are right or not. So you can take tablets, mmm?" he couldn't help teasing Zero a bit. "Now that you have your sanity back, have you already come to the conclusion that being a vampire doesn't mean you have to be a cruel beast? That would be great."

"Fuck you." Zero glared daggers at him, pondering if he had endured enough of this and could go. But he decided to stay.

_You want to test me, Kuran? I'm going to test you, too. I'm tired of being ignorant, I want to know all about your games. That's what a hunter does with its prey, study it, no matter at what cost, until he can bring the beast down._

_Love long sentences, huh, Kiryu?_

Kaname covered his mouth with a hand to hide a mocking smile at his own thoughts, while the ex-human resumed the previous conversation.

"That Sara, does she have any valid reason to fear? Are you going to try to be ... king?" The last word was pronounced in a tone of incredulity accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

Kaname rested his elbow on the arm rest of the bench and his cheek on his palm while he glanced at the graves.

"I have no other choice," he replied. "I ended the reign of the Council and you've already seen how easily chaos takes over the vampire world if they don't have a clear leadership. If you don't want to have more work than you can manage as a hunter, you would prefer me to be king."

Zero scowled and stopped his pacing to glare at him. "What's that, Kuran? Are you asking me to run a campaign for you with the excuse that your fanged kids will behave properly when you have a crown on your head?"

Kaname turned slowly towards the boy, narrowing his eyes. "I don't _need_ you doing the marketing for me, but thanks. I'm simply underlining what you have noticed, that the Level Ds behave better if they know someone is watching them."

The pureblood stared intensely at the ex-human. For all the annoyance in Zero's eyes, it was clear that he _had_ noticed.

"I see you've come to the conclusion that killing me would plunge the vampiric world into instability. That would give you the satisfying possibility to unleash your hunting desire, but it would also put humans in the middle of the crossfire."

Zero stood before him with his legs planted apart and his arms crossed over his chest.

"And what guarantee do we have that your... reign would be different than that of the other purebloods? Why are you pretending that _you_ care about humans?"

Kaname breathed deeply a couple of times to control the anger that was beginning to crackle in his blood. He _hated_ having to justify his actions, having to defend his principles against Kiryu. But he wanted to fix the situation between them and it was clear that the ex-human was not going to play the leading part.

"I worry about humans. I'm sick of war. I carry _millennia_ of blood in my mind. I don't want that future for Yuuki, just like my parents didn't want it either. As much as you may find it difficult to accept, Kiryu, I didn't see my life at Cross Academy only as an occurrence to pass my time."

Kaname tapped the armchair of the bench, trying to regain his neutral and controlled tone.

"I hope that the Night Class would be restored and be the seed that would allow a true change of attitude amongst the younger generation of nobles. And it would be perfect if the Academy could eventually open its gates to Level C vampires, although living together at the Moon Dorms would be really complicated."

Zero looked the dark haired vampire for a moment, trying to decide how much truth was held in those words. He had no doubt that Kaname wanted to offer Yuuki a peaceful future. He could question the honesty of Kuran's personal declaration of peace, but not the concern for his sister. _Shit_, Zero had even felt his love for Yuuki when he had fed from Kaname. Zero shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the pureblood from beneath his furrowed eyebrows.

"OK, let's say that I believe that you're the dove of peace incarnate and that you're planning to be the benevolent and gentle king from fairytales," he replied sarcastically. "Where does Yuuki fit into all this?"

Kaname was unable to hide his smile. Kiryu was the only one who dared to speak to him with that nerve, but for once, he found all that acrimony refreshing. Of course, the boy was not going to blindly believe in his vision only because the words came from the lips of a revered pureblood, but the fact that Kiryu _questioned_ any word he said was a welcome novelty.

"Anywhere she wants," Kaname replied in a slightly amused voice. "We have already spoken about that. You know better than anyone that she shares Cross' dream, and mine, about working for co-existence. She can choose how much she wants to get involved and she doesn't need to make a decision right now. Her life will be hers to choose however she wants to live it and at what pace, once things settle down in our world."

His smile turned into an affectionate one. "But I think she has begun to cast her eyes at the director's office of Cross Academy..."

"Yuuki _running_ something?" Zero's jaw fell so fast it was nearly knocked out of position.

"Have some more faith in her, Kiryu," the pureblood retorted in return, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Yuuki would feel very offended if you don't give her your vote of confidence. But the question you must ask yourself is - where do _you_ fit in?"

The ex-human closed his mouth, grinding his teeth together. "What the hell you mean, Kuran?"

The pureblood kept the other boy on the spot with a steely glare, but when he spoke, his tone was softer than any that he remembered using with the ex-human.

"I mean whether or not you plan to continue to live the rest of your probably long life, crawling in the shadows without doing anything useful. Wasting your skills. Or if you're going to start thinking coldly and in the long term once and for all."

Zero turned around as suddenly as if he had been whipped. Hissing, he took a step towards the pureblood. "Who you think you are to say what I must do with my life, damned bloodsucker?"

"Do please stay where you are, your pose tempts my control too much."

Ebony eyebrows rose again and Kaname continued speaking before the other boy could lose his temper.

"I _might _decide about your life, if so I wished. After all, I gave it to you. To you, to some of your parents and to all the Kiryus who have preceded you. And I gave you sanity, just in case you'd forgotten, even letting you bite me instead of offering you my blood in a glass. So I think that you owe me, at least, some attention to my words."

"I protected Yuuki against that Rido. We are even!" Zero hissed out between clenched teeth.

"That was already your goal, Kiryu. You've always wanted to protect her, stop making it appear that I forced you by saving you from falling to Level E."

Kaname's voice became cold again. "You have a life ahead, you have a power similar to that of a pureblood, like it or not, and Yuuki cares deeply for you. So it annoys me to see you roaming aimlessly when you could be working for something better."

Tension emanated almost palpably from the silver haired vampire's frame. "Like what, according to you?"

"Like trying to be worthy of leading the Hunter's Association someday, what else?"

Zero's expression reminded Kaname again of a cartoon character but this time, Kaname lost his patience and rose from the bench like a lighting, unable to stand still any more.

"Oh, please, Kiryu! Don't tell me you've never thought about it!"

The pureblood took two quick steps towards the ex human and the boy moved back, turning around to start striding up and down the path again with the wind ruffling his hair. At the end of the path, he turned around to face Kaname with a knot between his eyebrows.

"I'm a vampire, Kuran. Why the hell do you think that the Association would accept me? I'm sick of explaining this to Yagari. They use me as a weapon, but they will never trust me to lead them!"

_Was Kuran incapable of being realistic, either?_

Kaname exhaled soundly and slumped his shoulders, thinking that talking to Kiryu, even if he didn't wanted to kill him, was a test of patience. As constructive as slamming his head against a wall...

"Why don't you start by changing your attitude and convincing them that you're dependable?" the pureblood began in a patient voice.

"If you want to make long term plans, you have to know what attitude is more advisable in each moment. Looking as you couldn't give a damn about anything else other than hunting without getting involved in the Association's affairs is not the best way to be accepted!"

_When did you imagine giving him social lessons?_

"Pretend that you accept their rules, if you want. Show them that your vines are just anti-vampiric weapons. Prove your control and your skills in the tasks they assign you. Your skill is unmatched in the Association, even by Cross. If you really want to put an end to the gratuitous violence, prepare yourself to be the leader of the new organization"

Burgundy eyes drilled into violet ones.

"I can set up the new rules for the vampires; Yuuki, in a few years, can teach co-existence to the younger generations, but we would still need someone to check that no vampire relapses to the old habits. And what better than an ex-human from one of the most ancient lineages of hunters that has so much pure blood in his veins?"

Kaname's eyes became somewhat vague as he spoke and the last sentence was a mere whisper.

"It's like closing the circle after so many millennia..."

Kaname closed his mouth at once and took two steps backwards to drop himself onto the bench again, resting his palm on his forehead with his eyes on the dark jewelled sky above. Zero breathed hard, eyeing him reluctantly.

_He's __one hell of a snake charmer_...

That was one of the true powers of the purebloods: charisma, seduction... Kuran could convince almost anyone that the day was night if he so wanted. And Yuuki, in her innocent way, had the same gift to move mountains, she even made him believe that he had hope, that he could escape madness. And in the end, she spoke the truth.

The picture that Kuran had drawn had a magnetic attraction, Zero was willing to grant him that. Three vertices of a triangle ruling, in the future, the most important institutions of contact between humans and vampires. With the common aim of co-existence? Did he dare believe that this was really the pureblood's goal?

_Trust... _

Before Zero knew it, he was talking aloud.

"I trusted you once. When you said you just wanted to see Yuuki happy and wanted to protect her," he whispered. "When I drank your blood, I saw that this was indeed what you wanted. But you turned her into a bloodsucker monster instead!"

Zero clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. "And you had the nerve to tell me that you would never betray Yuuki when you took her from her room!"

Zero had been feeling like the proverbial village idiot since the beginning of their conversation, but Kuran's aching gaze made him think that the tables had turned instead. Ever since the dark haired vampire had finished speaking, the look in his eyes seemed somewhat blurred and he was massaging his temples as if he had a headache. Those peculiar colored eyes glared briefly at him before turning towards the gloomy statue of a skeletal Death a few meters away from them.

"I didn't turn her, Kiryu. I simply returned Yuuki to what she had always been. And I told you that I wouldn't betray her because I hoped that you would understand that my only purpose in waking her was to protect her."

The icy wind swept some dark strands of his ebony hair over his face, covering his eyes.

"Do you think she would have had a chance to survive Rido being human? Or that the effort to recover her erased memories wouldn't have ended up breaking her sanity?"

Kaname's sigh sounded tired, as tired as the air between the tombstones. His head was beginning to pound.

_Not now, please, not now_.

He made an effort to continue talking.

"I gifted you with my blood allowing you to bite me instead of spilling it from a wound because I knew that it would create a link, some kind of... connection. I knew that you would _feel_ that my desire to protect Yuuki was true. I thought you would understand. When you found us on that roof, I tried to explain to you why I couldn't protect Yuuki against Rido... but you reacted as you always do, aiming a gun at us."

Zero blinked. There had been no insolence or arrogance in Kaname's voice, only… disappointment and what seemed to be an infinite weariness. Apparently, Kuran had tried to make him understand things by using a vampiric language -the privilege of biting him, the transmission of images via an invisible link- that he didn't understand. Zero could be a hunter, but his supposed enemy was nearly a stranger. Regardless of believing that converting, turning, or doing whatever to Yuuki was ethically reprehensible, something else was very clear: Kuran had done it thinking that he acted for her sake and because, for some reason, he thought he couldn't have done things differently. Why? Perhaps it really was time to put aside pride and try to understand the mystery incarnate that was the pureblood.

Zero scowled with determination and he approached the bench, climbing up to sit on the top of the backrest with his feet on the seat, at the pureblood's other side. Kaname glanced him sideways for a moment, as if asking what lay behind that change of attitude.

"You tried to explain things to me using a language that I didn't understand," Zero confessed without looking at him. "So why don't you try again with words? Why did you think you couldn't protect her from Rido?"

For a moment, he thought Kuran would not answer. After all, the brunette had talked more tonight than in all the years that they had known each other. In fact, they had never really spoken, even though their lives insisted in being entwined around each other.

"Do you remember what you saw when you first drank from me? A being chained by a seal?"

Here, Kaname risked a sideway glance at Zero, who nodded without looking him. The pureblood sighed silently. This will be tiring to explain...

"I explained it to Takuma and your twin when I found the sarcophagus holding Rido's body."

Kaname noticed the other boy shifting at Ichiru's mention.

"My body is that of the eldest son of Juuri and Haruuka, but I have part of the soul of Kuran's ancestor, the founder of my family... and the first vampire who set foot on this earth."

The pureblood managed a malicious half grin in spite of the lurking memories that were always ready to assault his consciousness. "You see, I guess you truly have a reason to hate me. Inside of me lives a part of the original vampire.

This time, Zero turned his full glance at Kaname, staring at him as if he could see his soul through X-ray vision. "But what about Yuuki's brother? How...? Why?" That story was too strange to even think about the right questions.

Kaname shrugged.

"The 'how' and the 'why' are not relevant now. The soul of the Kuran's son was destroyed, leaving in its place that part of the ancestor's soul and… what I've been building for myself over the years."

_Very well, Kaname, you couldn't have said that until recent times__, _the pureblood thought.

"What's important is that Rido performed that ritual. And I couldn't deal the fatal blow because I couldn't defy my maker."

He glanced again at the ex-human. "Do you see now why I can understand what it feels like to be tied hand and foot? That's why I needed someone powerful enough to destroy Rido. You were perfect. I know that you tend not to believe me, but the truth is that I'd have preferred to end Rido by my own hand without involving you. You were already gifted since you descend from one of the oldest families of hunters, you only had to stay sane and strengthen your power with pureblood essence."

Kaname chuckled softly.

"Believe me, I thought that serving you Shizuka on a plate would be enough, I never considered that I would end up giving you mine... more than you already have inside of you."

_Again, that damned hint that I have Kuran's blood_.

Well, they would deal with that later. Zero gave him a thoughtful glance for a moment, noticing the strange nostalgic look on the pureblood's face.

"Are you asking me to forgive you for having used me as a weapon?"

Kaname smiled.

"If you think I am apologizing, it would mean that I had several options and that I thought I had taken the wrong one with you. But I had no other options, so I can't regret it. I would do it again," he confessed harshly. "And I didn't use you for any purpose that you didn't already support. Maybe my method of doing so bothered you, but the fact remains that you've always wanted to take care of Yuuki."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, waiting for someone's temper to flare but nothing happened. Funny, Zero thought, but it seemed that Kuran had been as cornered and trapped by life's circumstances as himself.

_If you continue like this, you'll end buying him a beer in a pub,_ his conscience reproached him. He grinned bitterly at that little voice and bent over to play with the laces of his shoes.

"You know what's the funniest thing, Kuran?" he asked.

"What?"

Kaname's temples were hurting so much that he was beginning to see black sparks dancing before his eyes.

_Not now! Not in front of him... _

"That I would have done it anyway if you'd only said 'please'."

Part of Zero regretted that confession the moment it left his lips.

_This is a good way to get butt naked in front of your rival_, _confessing that you're such a softie that you'd protect the girl you love even though she had chosen another man_.

But another part of Zero, the one who had been drowning in confusion, hate and blame all those months sighed with relief, happy to let his innate honesty come to light at last. Kuran could laugh his head off if he wanted to, but at least Zero felt better for having made up with his own conscience by admitting to that fact. To his surprise, the pureblood didn't laugh.

"I suppose that we find it difficult to act as reasonable people when we are in front each other, don't you think?"

Zero turned to look him, puzzled, noticing too the increasingly painful look on the pureblood's face, even if Kuran tried to conceal it.

_What the hell...?_

Zero could ask if the other was feeling fine, but he knew that Kuran would perceive it as an accusation of weakness - because he would think the same. The fact that it was one of the few times he had witnessed a glimpse of vulnerability in the almighty pureblood made him feel uneasy.

Zero didn't want to know that there was a person under that mask – even if his soul was a puzzle- because that would put him in trouble. He would starting thinking that the two beings talking in a bitchy cold night on the bench in a cemetery were two people, with their strengths and their weaknesses. And it was very easy to feel understanding for another _person_. No, he definitely didn't need to associate Kuran with that concept.

_Let's go receive a lesson in historical superiority, instead_.

Zero shifted forward to prevent his rear from hurting from the hard iron of the bench and rested his forearms on his thighs, entwining his pale fingers.

"What does it mean when you said about me having Kuran's blood since before birth?" he blurted out.

_Damnit, Kiryu, you had to say it, you had to open the door to the memories..._

To Zero's surprise, the graceful figure of the dark haired vampire hunched a little and his breath quickened, inhaling and exhaling in short puffs between his pale lips. Something in that change, the actual unnatural speed of it and the flapping of a colossal aura made Zero jump from the bench, landing easily on the gravel and spinning around to stand in front of Kuran. The pureblood had his right hand pressed against his temple, hiding half of his face, but his left eye was clearly visible. The pupil was dilated and the eye blurred, as if Kuran was seeing beyond the veil of time, and a chill travelled across Zero's spine. Because, right at that very moment, it was as if Kaname was not there.

_The sacrificial stone is cold against my bare back, its rough surface scratching my skin. Something else will do it soon. Here, chained on the icy slab, I can only see the irregular roof of the cave where the sacrifice is going to take place, but this time it will not be a lamb who will deliver itself to the hungry wolves, but a murderer wolf who will offer itself to be devoured by the weak lambs. Now, not so weak.__with__strange silvery hair who is thoroughly cleaning a long knife, engraved with glyphs. This will be the weapon that will cut my wrists, slicing flesh, tendons and veins, so that the elixir that I carry within will be spilled like manna from heaven. I made sure that the knife will be able to do its work, that may pass through the skin of a demigod, preventing my regenerative power from closing the wounds. After all, I have forged that knife, I have coated it with my blood, I have engraved the emblem that will give it its name even when it is reforged to change its shape, adapting it according to the passage of time. Bloody Rose... Yes, it's a good name. The rose has always been a symbol of nobility, and the blood ... what is more essential than that?_

I force my position to look at the figures that move around me, getting the tools ready to bleed me. There is a big man

The first of the weapon destined to match humans with vampires, the first of which will follow. I am sure that this man -Kiryu, I remember that he's named- should be feeling like the first human who discovered fire.

_The blood shed willingly by a god will serve to arm these humans, to imbue their weapons with the destructive power of a pureblood's essence... My blood will be carefully collected and treated to prevent it from clotting, and it will be used to turn normal weapons into vampire slayer ones._

We vampires, that arose to control the plague that was humankind for Earth, we have become the same as they were before, selfish and cruel beasts that think they are above the other creatures of creation. We have fallen from our pedestal of the more evolved creatures by the weight of our crimes. Poetic justice. I will give them the ability to terrorize us, to make us see that we are not invulnerable. I hope that this will serve to force my race to realize that the world has to be shared, not exhausted.

My millennium body will break into a thousand pieces, my soul will shatter into small fragments that will be chained to the weapon to which they would be linked. This will be the source of the real power of these swords, knives and crossbows, meant to take down vampires. I hope the spells that I have taught to these few chosen will serve them to help control such power. Because if a weapon awakes, if the hunter that wields it cannot use it without appealing to its full power, he will be in serious trouble. He will have the thirst of a pureblood in his hands.

I cannot predict what will happen then. I guess that the weapon will come to life to some extent, but a piece of a soul is not a whole creature. The awakened weapon will not remember where it came from, but it will probably ask for blood. A lot. And, if it can't have that of a vampire, it will ask for that of its wielder. The weapon will grant power to the hunter in exchange of blood. Maybe even in exchange of his sanity. Yes, I'm forging a double-edged gift.

_  
Well, the__se people with me now will have to prove that I was not wrong when I gave them my blood to prevent their deaths._

I sigh while two of them check my chains. Idiots. They know as well as I do that the only thing that binds me to this stone is my will, or rather, my lack of will to continue living in this sickened world. Nothing could hold me if I changed my mind, but they feel more reassured seeing me like this, seemingly subdued.

I will not change my mind, though. I've spent too much of my blood to heal these chosen ten, to strengthen their bodies beyond the weak limits of humankind. They're fast, strong, tough, they have some regenerative skills, they have inherited a part of the power of magic, although they need complex rituals, tattoos and seals. It took me many months to train them all in this hidden cave.

Kiriyu turns around to glance at my wrists while the knife flashes in the flickering light of the torches. He hates me. Most of them do. They cling to this opportunity because they know that it is the only way they can force a draw in the uneven war for their race's survival. But almost none of them appreciates the generosity of my sacrifice, nor forgive me for my past crimes. Except one, perhaps. The first woman I saved, Cross, reprimands Kiryu for taking delight at the situation, glaring at him with eyes surrounded by light wrinkles.

The woman rests her small hand on my arm only for a moment, demanding my attention and thanking me at the same time. I turn my face to her. She's small, thin, with piercing brown eyes that combine compassion and wisdom. Yes, I was not wrong when I chose her as the leader of human's resistance. She smiles, captivating me with the way her eyes light up and the net of wrinkles around them becomes more visible.

"We are set, sir. This is your decision. Tell us when you are ready."

Ah, so considerate..

I smile, even though I am about to die. Death... I never thought of it as a possibility. What will I feel? The prospect of emptiness is frightening, how can humans live waiting for death? I sweep my gaze over these men and women. Cross is still at my side, comforting me. Kiryu tosses the knife in his hand, eager to use it. Another woman, Yagari -such stunning blue eyes, like sapphires- makes sure to put the silver chalices at the end of the pipe carved in the stone, to prevent losing a single drop of my blood. Yagari has always been a pragmatist. She hates vampires as much as any other, but she accepts my sacrifice as an opportunity: 'You have decided to offer yourself, well, I accept the gift and I will make sure to make good use of my weapon'. Yes, this could be her motto. Pragmatists will be needed to balance both the idealism in one group as well as the thirst for vengeance in the other.

I sigh, clinging for an instant to physical sensations before they disappear forever. The hard slab against my back, the warmth of the hand that Cross is resting again on my arm, the caress of my hair against my neck. I just hope I am doing the right thing.

I close my eyes, surrendering to my own decision.

I clench my hands when the knife slices my skin with delight. I feel the warmth of my blood leaking from my veins, emptying from my body, leaving me dry ...

I am cold ...

And sleepy ...

Cold ...

So cold ...

"Damnit, Kuran, wake up! Don't force me to slap you!"

Kaname's slender frame shuddered so hard that Zero could hear his teeth chattering. The pureblood was hugging himself tightly, suppressing more chills, with his ebony strands covering the face, downcast.

_Fuck!_

As hard to witness as that reaction was, Zero thought it was still better than having screamed for minutes without any sign of Kuran hearing him. He clenched his fists, hating trying to push away his own fear for the pureblood. If that had happened to any other person, the ex-human would have caught him by his shoulders, shaken him and then hugged him to soothe his fears. But not with Kuran.

The pureblood trembled again and wrapped himself in the coat, forcing himself to take control of his numb body, and cursing silently at the same time. Of all the times that this could have happened, it had to happen at the worst. Was there anything more humiliating than showing this weakness in front of Kiryu, of all people? Kaname had feared that something like that might happen if he was to tell the boy about the past, but he had thought that he could keep his memories at bay.

_Sometimes you overestimate yourself... _

A cold sweat broke out over Kaname's back at the painful recollections. He was in a different body now but his soul still remembered his previous death and forced its recollection onto this body, forcing him to remember stone that was hard against his skin and how his wrists had _hurt_. The cold of death still stuck to his bones and the dreadful feeling of disappearing, of breaking into a thousand pieces, of plunging into a gray fog, remained lodged in his mind.

Something warm and heavy fell on his shoulders and Kaname made a huge effort to open his eyes and focus them. He blinked, lifting his dark head to find the ex-human's face quite close to his. Zero was putting his own coat over Kaname's trembling shoulders, but when he saw that the pureblood was staring him, the silver haired boy dropped his hands, shoving them in his pants. He stood there, right in front of Kuran, with only a sweater now and without a clue of what to say or what to do. He _knew_ how to treat the pureblood when he behaved with his usual arrogance, but not when he seemed so… fragile... It almost made Zero want Kaname to be the usual unbearable cretin, so he could save himself from reconsidering his opinion of the Moon Dorm ex-leader.

Kaname grabbed the other's coat and closed it over his own, trying with difficulty to ignore the disconcerting sensation of being wrapped up in the hunter's scent. At this moment, he would have preferred being a human with a cold and a stuffy nose. Kiryu smelled fresh...

_Damnit_.

The regal vampire clenched his jaws to prevent his teeth from chattering again and composed his usual remote face. Nevertheless, when he looked up at the ex-human, he couldn't help his façade from faltering a bit. There was a conflicting mix of confusion, concern and inner dislike in those violet eyes. Kiryu was as annoyed with the situation as he was, and the hunter had so little idea of how to react to it. But the boy was good-hearted, deep down and Kaname smiled lightly.

"You're very different from your ancestor. That man wouldn't have hesitated to kill me if he had found me like this," he murmured.

Zero's pale eyebrows knitted together again in his trademark frown and he felt his discomfort dissipating. He knew very well what to retort at that.

"Believe it or not, the truth is that I don't usually take advantage of someone when he is... off balanced."

To his surprise, Kaname's smile widened at his caustic tone and the pureblood sat up straighter, still wrapped in two coats.

"You know what? I believe you."

_Fine, fine. A night of revelations. Because you have just admitted that you think Kiryu has honor. In fact, you already knew that, but acknowledging it bothers you._

Both remained silent for a long while, unsure on how to continue. In the end, Zero shivered and walked away a few steps from the bench, leaning on the same oak tree Kaname had leaned on before, seeking a bit of shelter from the cold wind.

"How can you have known the first of the Kiryus? You look quite young. Is it something related to that... ancestor thing?"

_What the fuck happened to you?_

The pureblood inhaled sharply and shifted, noticing his body moving again at his own command. All that diving into the past had become a little easier since he started assuming them as part of himself, instead of denying them or trying to cage the flashbacks deep in his mind. Kaname turned around a bit to answer the question.

"The Kuran's ancestor met the Kiryu's one, yes, and Kaien Cross', and Yagari's, amongst others," he explained softly. "They were part of one group of humans who tried to kill the king of vampires in that distant era. The difference with other groups is that they got closer than anyone else to the king's keep. A remarkable achievement, considering that they had no more ability other than their own sheer will," the pureblood conceded.

Zero raked his hair away from his eyes, switching on all his brain's capacity.

"Do you remember all that? Was that what you... what you were seeing? That Kuran's… life?"

Kaname nodded.

_The boy has composure and reason, thank goodness_.

"More or less," he replied.

"What happened to those hunters? I can't believe that your ancestor let them alive but here I am, we were all born."

The cold air swirled around them and the two vampires smelled wetness. Both lifted their heads, seeing that it was beginning to snow again. The first flakes began to fall slowly, as if trying not to disturb their very unusual conversation. Kaname's gaze followed a couple of them until they rested over the Kiryu's tomb.

"Most of them died. Lord Shirabuki, Sara's ancestor, took care of them. After he had gorged himself on their blood, he tortured them and left them to die on the sand. All of them were groaning in pain when he finished... if they hadn't passed out." The pureblood's voice was matter-of-fact, as if he was talking about the most mundane of things.

"The Kuran's ancestor found them and decided to save them. He gave his blood to those who could recover. There were not more than ten, I think."

"Why?" Now, Zero's voice didn't hold any trace of anger, just a genuine curiosity. "Those humans had intended to kill him, why did that Kuran want to save them instead?"

"Because he was disappointed with his own race. We vampires were born in order to control humanity, being predators who would put a stop to an uncontrolled spreading that was threatening the entire ecosystem. We should be clean and aseptic hunters, assuming our duty with a precise calculation of how far we could go without exhausting the resources. At least that's what the ancestor thought."

Kaname was speaking with conviction now.

"What he didn't support was vampires behaving like gluttonous beasts that enslaved human beings or turned them, creating crazed packs of hounds and throwing them against each other. The blood tablets didn't exist at the time, so I don't think he advocated for the same version of co-existence that some of us support today," he commented with sarcasm. "But he believed that things had to be different, perhaps more honorable. The ancestor decided to grant a group of human some skills to overcome their weak condition so they could truly protect their race against the vampire's excesses. He thought that, if the vampires realized that humans could fight back, that would force a draw. Do you see why I said that you had Kuran's blood since before birth? Your whole family come from that first Kiryu hunter, you all have passed on the strength, resistance and dexterity from one generation to another."

The pureblood could have heard Zero's sudden intake of breatheven without his keen senses. The hunter's eyes widened, as if he had just found that he bore the mark of the original sin.

"But that... a human drinking from a vampire... is a perversion. It's unnatural..." Zero floundered a little, failing to find the proper words. "And a pureblood giving it to a human is..."

"A sign that it was indeed a dark and desperate time," Kaname concluded. "Or maybe a time when risky choices were necessary. Maybe we're at a similar turning point now, don't you think?"

Zero remained silent, trying to tidy up his own ideas before the pureblood's silky voice introduced_ his_.

"You said something about anti-vampiric weapons, too," Zero shot out.

Kaname stood up, finding that his legs worked again and that the unnatural cold had vanished. Now he had to deal only with the fact that he was standing under a snowfall, but Kiryu was in that same situation. The pureblood took off Zero's coat and held it out to didn't thank him and the boy didn't say anything when he put it on again, but the feeling of gratitude was in the air. After a moment, Kaname took a couple of steps back but remained under the bare branches of the oak next to Zero, trying to shelter himself from the snowfall.

"One thing is linked to the other," he resumed the story. "Those hunters were stronger than a common human and could perceive a vampire's presence, but they couldn't fight on equal terms. They needed special weapons."

"And they learned how to forge anti-vampiric ones," Zero concluded.

_Please, let the story end here_.

Kaname nodded, shoving his cold hands onto his coat pockets.

"Yes, but someone had to teach them, right? And provide them with the basic material - pure blood." Kaname nodded, seeing the other's increasingly stormy look. "I know that you're not going to like this either, but that will not change the way things are. The Kuran ancestor offered himself to be bled until death. He gave his body and power to the hunters that he had created, so they could imbue their weapons with the power of a pureblood. That's what makes them special."

Zero seemed to have reached his limit to digest more disclosures because he looked blankly at the dark haired vampire while he waited for the other to continue passing on a new page of that book of secrets that will allow the hunter to leave his ignorance behind. Kaname smiled a bit, appreciating the boy's effort.

"The Hunters' Association has the custody of the ancestor's blood since that distant age and decides what weapons are going to be imbued with its power. So Rido, who was allied with the former president of the organization, was able to get a vial of that blood and use it to bind that piece of the ancestor's soul to… my body," he elaborated with an ironic smile. He remained silent for a moment, arranging his words.

"The weapons can be reforged into new forms, allowing the hunters to adapt to modern times. It will be difficult to go unnoticed in a public place like a shopping mall with a spear or a two handed axe under one's coat. But a weapon is forever linked to the small amount of blood that was used to imbue it with its power."

Kaname now nodded towards Zero's armpit. "The gun you wield is the same Bloody Rose since a millennia ago. It has probably been a sword, a bayonet or a bow at different times. Its first form was a knife."

"How do you know that?" Zero's voice was hushed and he swallowed before touching his armpit, as if noticing the gun nodding happily there. Kaname's smile was at once wise and bitter.

"Because I... because the Kuran's ancestor forged it with his own hands and coated it with his blood." The look in those burgundy eyes became more intense. "You wield the world's first anti-vampiric weapon. It was the blade that cut the ancestor's wrists in the bleeding ritual."

Kaname couldn't entirely suppress a shiver at the memory. The hunter's nostrils dilated and contracted, showing his effort to bring air into his lungs. He had Kuran's blood… and he carried a gun with Kuran's blood.

"So... So that's why it recognized your voice. When I tried to shoot you after Rido's battle," Zero mumbled. Kaname was kind enough to nod without a hint of arrogance.

"Because it had awakened," he explained. "Most of the anti-vampiric weapons are asleep. They do their task, simply slowing down our regenerative skills. But sometimes, the spiritual power of the wielder connects with the fragment of the ancestor's soul contained in the blood that was used to forge the weapon. Then, it acquires a semi-consciousness. The weapon can't remember what it was in origin, but it remembers a vampire's need."

Again, Kaname pointed at Zero's left armpit.

"You hear its voice demanding your blood, don't you? And if you can't get that of a vampire, which is the most nutritious one, it claims yours. Although, in this case, it must be really satisfied with your new strength." Kaname couldn't help the bit of irony in his voice.

"So that's why you find it difficult to think clearly when you're aiming it at anyone, am I right?"

_Fucking know-it-all bastard_.

Zero withdrew his hand from his armpit as if he had just realised he held a scorpion instead of a loyal companion.

_But you already knew it. A part of you knew that this thing has a conscience and that it grants you power in exchange for blood, that it invades your mind. Only you were so thirsty for __the hunt that you didn't mind._

"You always have to know everything, huh?" Zero hissed.

Kaname glared at him in a way that could have opened a hole in Zero's skull.

"I didn't choose to know it. I was born with that knowledge, although I would have been much happier just being Yuuki's ignorant and innocent brother," he replied bitterly. "You will never be able to kill me with that gun, now that the Bloody Rose has awakened, Kiryu. When it was asleep, it could hurt me and slow down my healing a bit."

_You saw it when you shot me in the temple, just before you fed from my vein_.

"But now that it's again a part of me, more or less, it will not harm me. Even the sleeping weapons recognize me, to a lesser degree. All of them seem to vibrate or throb when I touch them."

"I cut off your hand with it, Kuran." Zero seemed determined to not budge an inch.

"No, your _tendrils_ cut off my hand. You didn't shoot me," clarified the pureblood with implacable calm.

"The thorns are the incarnation of Bloody Rose!" Zero insisted.

_How stubborn you can be just to deny your ignorance._

Kaname sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The lack of sleep, the shock from his memories and the bitter cold were beginning to make him long for a soft bed.

"No, the anti-vampiric thorns are your own power, the way your body has merged your hunter origin and all the pure blood you carry inside you."

Kaname raked a hand though his hair, trying to dispel his own weariness. "Weapons, even awakened ones, don't grant new skills to their wielders. Artemis woke up, driven by Yuuki's protective desire, but it gave her no new powers, it only changed its shape to become more effective. And, before you ask, Artemis obeys Yuuki."

_She rules even the ancestor's soul._

"So where the hell did the vines come from? I can only invoke them when I draw the gun. I bet you have already an answer," Zero muttered.

"I have a theory, which is not the same. Like it or not, Shizuka Hio was your maker. All purebloods have common skills, but we often specialize. Shizuka's special power was to manipulate plants. Your tendrils are like thorns. I am willing to bet it is the way that your body has found to blend Shizuka's power with your hunter's side, aimed to kill vampires."

Kaname shrugged.

"Since you've denied your vampiric side for so long, I guess you have no idea about the extent of your power. I think that when you have the Bloody Rose in your hands, you feel capable of doing things that you would otherwise not try without it. You should get rid of that gun and work on your own skills. You neither need the Bloody Rose nor does it do you any good."

Zero glared at him for a long moment, trying to refute something of what the pureblood had told him and not give Kuran the satisfaction of saying the last word, but the hunter had received too much information in too little a time. He needed to digest each piece before linking it to the next one and before deciding how all of it would affect his future life. The silver haired vampire leaned against the tree, bending one leg and resting his foot against the trunk. The pureblood remained silent, as if waiting for a sharp remark. Instead, Kiryu sighed. God, he was so tired…

"Why are you doing this, Kuran?" he asked in the end, glancing his family's tomb. "Why are you explaining so many secrets to me? Don't you fear that I could use them against you?"

The brunette assessed him for a moment before answering.

"You will not use them against me for two reasons. First, because you can't. It doesn't matter whether or not I have the ancestor's soul. The only one who could take advantage of that was Rido, and he's dead. And, regarding the weapons, you can't kill me with yours either, it doesn't matter that you know what it is." Honesty showed in his eyes.

"And secondly, because you don't like to take advantage of anybody. You're aggressive and straight, not a conspirator. That's my role."

Zero snorted and shook his head.

"Answer me a question out of curiosity, please. What do you hate most about me?" Kaname asked unexpectedly. Zero raised his pale eyebrows with derision in his eyes, as if the list was endless. "Want a summary?" he retorted.

"That would be better," the pureblood agreed calmly.

"What do I hate about you? Almost everything, Kuran," Zero retorted, although his tone was calm. "Beginning with what you are, the power you hold, which makes everyone kneel at your feet, the way you accept the obsequiousness of the crawlers that surround you. We could add your damned arrogance, your pride and the fact that you've won Yuuki's love."

Zero quickly added the last offence.

"And your perfect pose, as if you were above everybody else."

"I see." Kaname smiled reluctantly.

_Honest even in this, huh, Kiriyu? I could refute each of your points but that would require an effort that I don't intend to expend right now._

"And you, what do you hate most about me?" asked the ex-human suddenly.

The pureblood pondered about that with the same peculiar smile before looking askance at Kiryu. His eyes seemed a bit more crimson than burgundy now.

"I could say that I hate that you had lived so close to Yuuki when I had to count the months to see her for only a moment," Kaname whispered. "But her choice has helped me to overcome this offence. If you want to know, now I bear a grudge against you for one thing only."

This time, it was Zero who tilted his head. "Oh, and what is that?"

"The fact that you took our virginity."

Zero moved away from the oak so roughly that his hair fell over his eyes at once.

"What?! I didn't... !"

"You were the first to bite Yuuki, and the first to bite me," Kaname reminded him in that same whisper. "We three are vampires, think as such. You stole our virginity. Even if it wasn't your intention, now you owe us something."

"W-What?"

_Damn Kuran and his machiavellian twists!  
_  
The pureblood turned to face him directly.

"You owe us a bit of thinking about what I've told you. The ancestor's actions didn't get him what he wanted, we both know that. What he did only served to initiate a vicious war on a large scale between the two sides, because more humans joined that first group of hunters until they raised an army. Both sides have done cruel things, Kiriyu."

Kaname frowned.

"Perhaps we now have the chance to end this war, or returning it to its proper measure, to a surveillance of one side over the other."

Kaname smiled despite his weariness. "It would be a good way to close the circle, wouldn't it? One descendant of the Kurans and one of the Kiryus signing a truce. I hope you'll come to realize that the world would be better if all three of us work together. You have time to think."

With that, Kaname turned up his coat collar and walked towards the Kiryu tomb. "Cross knows where to find me and Yuuki. Tell him what you decided."

_You're asking a lot from me, Kuran_. _You're asking me to accept what I am and where I come from_.

Zero swallowed as the dark haired vampire knelt before the tomb of his family and rested a long graceful hand on the freshly fallen snow lying on top of the tombstone. The hunter noticed a brief flash of his aura and then Kaname straightened up with his back to Zero. His whisper was so soft that the ex-human thought that he had confused it with the voice of the wind among the angels of stone.

"I'm sorry for the death of your family,Zero... Nobody should have to grow up without parents."

The snowflakes danced between the silky ebony strands when the pureblood turned, walking away from the cemetery like a fallen god, dark, powerful and sad. Zero's eyes followed him until that lithe frame merged with the darkness and his senses took note that the pureblood presence had exited the graveyard. The boy then took two steps towards the Kiryu tomb, intrigued, but then he swallowed hard, feeling a sudden lump lodge in his throat. Kuran had bought no flowers, but he had left his own tribute to the dead.

A large and perfect rose in full splendor, vivid in every detail, had been engraved on the hard ground of the grave, melting the snow as if pushing away the cold from the tomb of the Kiryus. A winding stem, with perfectly shaped thorns, twisted in a spiral as if it were hugging the bodies nestled under the earth in an eternal embrace. It will remain there, forever engraved in the ground, for as long as the ethereal grace of its creator persisted in the world.

There, alone in a world that had became silent under the snowfall, Zero finally allowed himself to cry.


End file.
